


About As High As Any Man Could Ever Go

by sundayrain26



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Emotions, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Playful Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sundayrain26
Summary: Two dorks finally getting their act together.





	About As High As Any Man Could Ever Go

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this hanging around partially written for months stroke years and I just rewatched season one of Daredevil. So. I had to finish it. I'll be returning to work on my IronStrange fic next. ^^
> 
> Initially inspired by a combination of [Falling](https://youtu.be/QzPZOE2pS4w) by Trent Harmon and [Break On Me](https://youtu.be/KFP8BiGcEH4) by Keith Urban.

“Supersonic bat hearing and you couldn't _tell_?”

“Foggy, I don't..” The resulting noise of derision is somewhat lost as he’s cut off with a distracting hand tracing along his throat. He swallows thickly. “That's.. that's not how it works.” A soft half moan half sigh. “I can only really.” Foggy’s hand is tracing the contours of his torso. ”Only really guess at -,” he cuts off abruptly as the buttons of his shirt are worked open.

“Okay. Well you know _now_ right?”

Soft lips press a kiss to the base of his throat. Matt grunts, “Yeah, yeah I do.”

“Good,” he punctuates it with a light nip of teeth to Matt's neck.

A shiver rolls through him, head to toe. His hands bracket Foggy's hips as he turns his head to nuzzle into the hair near his face. “Jesus, Fog.”

“Mm, language Matty,” he teases in a murmur, letting his smile spread against Matt's throat. Just to make sure he can feel it.

“Shut up Franklin,” he retorts, his tone tinged with amusement. His hands migrate up to Foggy’s neck and pull him in to kiss sweetly at his mouth, a grin tugging at his own lips. It's preventing them from really deepening the kiss, but it's okay because Foggy is grinning too.

Finally Foggy huffs, “We're a perfectly matched pair of dorks, you know that, right?”

Matt snorts as he bumps his forehead against Foggy's. “You know we're never gonna get very far it we keep derailing to laugh like the self proclaimed dorks that we are.” To further the point, he lets his hands drop to grope at Foggy's ass; his hips twitch in response.

They sober quickly.

Foggy kisses him properly, returning to his task of opening up Matt's shirt; he helpfully shrugs it off, letting it fall.

“Should we leave clothes on the floor?” Foggy asks, genuinely curious.

“If I trip later, it's on me.” A crooked smirk.

“You’re horrible,” he groans, thunking his forehead against Matt's chest.

“Mhmm.”

Foggy realizes where he is and nuzzles his way across tan flesh, nosing at a scar en route to mouth at Matt's left nipple. It pebbles painfully quick.

Matt hisses out a breath, fingers squeezing at Foggy's sides. His fingers trail over his flanks, along his shirt, up to his collar. He circles the top button, face tilted down to pant wetly into Fog’s hair. A moment to compose himself and then his fingers are steadily working the buttons free, one by one. His fingertips tease along the sliver of skin as it's exposed. When he reaches his waistband, he lets his long fingers curl into front, tugging Foggy toward him.

Foggy grunts and bites down on the nipple in his mouth.

A sharp inhale and his hands retreat to splay across Foggy's stomach. “Fine,” he gasps quietly. His hands slide to his sides, wriggling his fingers.

He twists, ticklish, and exclaims, “Oh you play dirty Murdock!”

“Mm.”

Foggy takes his arms back so he can get his shirt off. He tosses it away, roughly in the direction of the couch. He doesn't pay attention long enough to see if it makes it, instead buries his face in the side of Matt's neck. His mouth goes to work on the skin there because he _wants_ to but also because he's feeling a little shy with his shirt off in front of Matt. Sure, they've both changed around one another. Matt's hugged him before. Even without that, with this crazy bat powers he'd be able to tell that he's a little soft around the middle. But they've never really been this close, touching, without clothes, not with the intent of intimacy. When he fails to leave after sucking a mark into Matt's skin, just keeps licking at it, Matt runs his hands up his sides.

“You hiding over there?”

A little sigh. “Maybe a little.” No point lying to the human lie detector.

At least Matty is clever and kind and doesn't make him spell it out.

“I love the way you feel, Fog,” his voice has gone low and rough with arousal.

That voice goes straight to his dick. He moans quietly and kisses Matt on the mouth. “As long as you're happy, buddy.”

“Mmm, very happy.” Matt gets his hands on Foggy's pants again, fingering the closure. “Could be happier.”

Foggy gasps out a laugh. “Be my guest.”

The smile the spreads across Matt's face is a little devious as he flicks the button open and pushes the zipper down. His hand takes a circuitous route, reaching to trace the sensitive seam of Foggy's leg meeting his body before skimming over his balls and up along the length of his very interested cock. Fingertips trail along his skin at the waist of his boxers. Foggy's hands lose their purpose a moment. As soon as they pick up their path along Matt's chest again, Matt slides both hands back into his boxers and over his ass. Yeah, he's playing a game.

Foggy is happy to let him. In the meantime, he gets Matt's pants open and shimmies them off, briefs and all. He's going to fully enjoy the view while Matt does his exploration. And what a view it is, lean muscles funneling his attention straight down to his cock, flushed a pretty pink, the head just peeking from the foreskin.

Matt's finally pushing Foggy's pants down his hips when the man curls a hand around his length. He leans heavily against Foggy for a moment.

It's a coordinated effort, the two of them separating long enough to strip their own pants off the rest of the way. Foggy gets an eyeful of lean, lanky Matt as he tilts his head like he does when he's mapping something out. The fact that that something is _Foggy_ shoots a thrill through him, wondering how Matt perceives him. Before he can consider it further, Matt's on him.

Finally they're skin against skin, both slightly sweat damp, standing there pressed together. Foggy is hard against his hip, his own dick warmly compressed between their stomachs. The scent of them together is enconcing him, heady, and they've hardly begun. It's all so perfect, so overwhelming. Foggy’s fingers frame his face tilting him down to rest their foreheads together. His eyes must be focused on Foggy's, they're so close. Matt’s voice is a half strangled whisper when he threads his long fingers through Foggy’s hair, “Take it slow, gotta go slow or I'll..”

His sentence hardly needs finishing. Foggy plants a light kiss of acknowledgment on the end of Matt’s nose. He knows what to do. Before Matt can anticipate his next move, he's sliding down the front of Matt’s perfectly toned body, tracing contours with his fingers as he goes down on his knees.

Matt gasps quietly, fingers curling in his hair. “Fog,” his voice more a breathy moan than he dares admit.

The sound he makes when Foggy stretches his mouth over Matt's erection is almost more pain than pleasure. He works him over thoroughly, one hand stroking that perfect ass, the thumb and forefinger of his other hand holding his cock steady for him.

The sensations, the smells, he can _taste_ them both in the air, the sounds - God, _the sounds_. Foggy is unabashedly slurping up and down the length. His face is wet, dripping with saliva and precome. His legs quake and he has to catch himself with hands on Foggy's shoulders. “ _Oh_.”

The cat-that-got-the-canary grin that stretches Foggy's face as he pulls away is mostly lost on Matt. He digs his fingers into the fleshy curve of the man’s thighs. “I'm here to please Matty, I'm here to please.”

Matt doesn't answer, just pulls Foggy to his feet and corrals him in the direction of the bed. The predatory look in his face keeps him from saying a word. When he's pushed back, he takes Matt with him. The force of them landing together pushes the air from his lungs and they both laugh.

It's Matt that recovers first, still smiling as he moves to align their bodies so their cocks can slide alongside one another. He moans and drops his face to Foggy's chest, the sparse hairs there tickling his nose. Hands move down his back, over his ass and pulling him down as Foggy ruts up against him. A grunt punches from his lungs and he licks his way from one of Foggy's nipples up his neck to his ear. “What do you want Fog?”

Foggy's torn between moving to give Matt more room to mouth at his neck and wanting to turn to meet his mouth with his own. “Ah, Matty, this. Just this. Please.”

He finds Foggy's mouth like a key fitting its lock. Their noses bump and he presses their foreheads together. “Anything you want.” Matt shifts, getting his knees under him and straddling Foggy's hips. No point in pretending this is going to last much longer for either of them. He starts with a few slower, testing movements but rapidly picks up speed. He's still slick from Foggy's mouth and he can feel the soft flesh over his erection, the patch of thick curly hair. If he really focuses, he can map out the veins bellying up to the surface along Foggy's dick. There's so much sensory input, he can't concentrate on any one thing. Just holds on for dear life, rutting in increasingly erratic patterns. “Feel like I'm.. like I'm breaking Fog.” His breath is coming in gasps.

Foggy's hands pull at him even harder. “Come on. Matty - come on, I've got you,” his voice is rough and breathy.

Matt curls down around Foggy with a high keen, frozen for one long, agonising moment. And then he's shuddering apart, shattering like glass. It's too much. Tears splash down his face as his come splashes on their skin. Unable to hold himself up, he slides to the side, legs twisted around Foggy's. He twitches and makes tiny, pleasured noises as an aftershock rolls over him. He almost can't breathe. The world around him dulls; his ears feel numb. His mouth is moving, shaping the word Foggy over and over, lips ghosting over the man's skin.

“Jesus Matty,” Foggy groans, so very aroused watching the man fall to pieces above him. He aches with need but holds himself back, waiting for Matt to regain his wits. He rolls to so they're on their sides facing one another, never taking his hands off him. Foggy holds him close, crooning quietly. When he finally blinks and seems to come back to himself, Foggy leans in to kiss his face. “Hi,” more kisses, “you back?”

His breaths are still coming in huffs but he grins a little, trying his hardest to not look sheepish. “Yeah.” He catches Foggy's mouth with his own, doesn't even try to be coy about where his hand is heading. He finds his cock with ease and gives it a stroke. “This okay?”

Foggy's legs fall open in response, pushing into his touch. “Absolutely.”

Matt nudges him onto his back and drapes himself along his side, his face turned to lick and nibble at any skin he can reach. His hand moves with a purpose, stroking Foggy like he likes to touch himself.

It's only a couple minutes later that he's bucking up into Matt's hand with a long moan. Matt strokes him through it, kissing his neck.

He grins into sweat-slick skin. “Did you really just get come in my hair?”

Foggy groans and hides his face in Matt's hair. “Hey, I didn't disrupt your afterglow.”

A gentle laugh. “Sorry.” He goes quiet, tracing shapes over Foggy's skin instead. Matt doesn't quite fall asleep but falls into a kind of trance, following their heartbeats, listening as Foggy's breaths gradually slow and deepen. The entire city is a whisper, a mere hum in the distance. Not even the sensation of semen drying on his skin can break him from his reverie.

He can sense Foggy preparing to move before he does it. He's tempted a moment to not let him up but lets his hands drop as he drags himself away to get up. Matt must have a look on his face because Foggy waves a hand in the air, “S’okay. Just getting a towel.” This relaxes him but he focuses on his movements through the room, into the bathroom and back. When Foggy comes back, he quietly wipes the damp cloth over his skin, even tackling the rogue drops in his hair. It's as good as one can manage with a towel. It's takes him longer than it should for him to notice the man just standing there. His heart rate is still coming down but it's steady. Unconcerned but quick in the way affection makes a heart beat. Before he can ask, Foggy's taking a breath to speak.

“Sorry, I'm trying to understand how we've _just now_ fallen into bed together. How could you not _see_?” He's animatedly flopping the soiled towel through the air.

Matt's leaning up on his elbows giving Foggy the driest look.

It has the man rolling his eyes, “I'm rolling my eyes. You probably know that. Don't say it, you know what I mean.”

A smug smirk answers. He wants to snark back but feels a sincerity in his chest. His smirk fades to a sweetly innocent smile. Too innocent for how good the man looks sprawled out naked on his bed. “Does it really matter how long it took us to get here if we've finally arrived?”

Foggy resists the urge to throw the towel in Matt's face. “Sap.” The towel drops to the floor and Foggy is finally crawling back into bed. “You're gonna give me actual cavities, Murdock.” He doesn't stop until they're nose to nose, leaves a soft kiss on his lips.

Matt touches Foggy's face, tracing his features before cupping along his cheek and jaw. He rubs their noses together in sweet Eskimo kisses. His voice is thick with emotion, "Thank you Fogs." He breaks off to swallow the lump in his throat. There's so much he wants to say, but he's lacking the words.

Foggy just brushes away the tears and kisses his face, fighting back tears of his own. "I know, Matty. I know."

**Author's Note:**

> This got so much more emotional than I anticipated, ah.
> 
> Also, my first time writing anything Daredevil, so hopefully I pulled the boys off alright!


End file.
